Under The WaterFall
by RavenRedX
Summary: What will happen when a girl named Kaori finds her best friend and then falls in love with his lover. And what will happen when she comes across Sniper!
1. Default Chapter

**This is my first fanfic so i don't care about punctuation and crap like that (so don't get on me) **

**Ok i've made up a character so let me tell you some things about her**

**Name- **Kaori ( no last name)

**Type of demon-** Fire Apperition

**Mood- **Acts like Hiei in girl for but when nervous she's hyper

**Clothes- At school- **wears a school uniform nice white shirt, green plad mini skirt, and knee high socks

**Fighting clothes- **tight leather belly tanktop, tight leather skirt, with a X connecting the shirt and skirt, netted tights and knee high boots

**EveryDay clothes-** Wears school uniform everywhere

**Under The WaterFall**

**Chapter 1: The History of Her and Kurama**

When they were little their parents knew each other and they were betrothed at 5 years old. They got closer and closer and they were mates for a period, but it didn't feel right so they split, they were more like brother and sister. They promised never to leave each others side. Until a Fire Apperition stole Kurama's Heart, and his name was Hiei the Swordsman. Hiei was a year younger but nothing could stop their love. Then Kurama left when they became allies and she never heard or saw him again.

Kurama 16 years old and Kaori 14 still haven't seen each other. Until Koenma told her where he was. He was at school. "School" said Kaori. Koenma told the whole story. Where Kurama died as Yoko and was reborn as a kid. So she went to his school and she couldn't find him. She found someone to ask for help. He was standing in a tree, and of course he knew Kurama. So Hiei waved Kurama over, and Kurama and Kaori got right back on track. He told her the stories of him and Hiei fighting and how they broke up.

The next day Kurama registered Kaori in school, and she actually liked it, but they had to go with Kurama's last name because she had no last name. So as weeks went on and days past, and she stayed at Kurama and Hiei's apartment. Hiei and Kaori got closer and closer. They were training and she was talking to him about her being a Fire Aperition and Hiei asked "Don't you have to have a Jagan eye to be one" and She said"I do it's invisible the docter did an experiment on me and it works. Once my spirit level goes past 5 points you see the outline When it goes past 10 points it opens." The next day at school ...


	2. The Question From the Fighters

**Under the WaterFall**

**Chapter 2: The Question From the Fighters**

**Kaori's Journal Entry: **The next day at school was the same, until this guy I guess his name was Sniper or something; but he threatned me and he said I was hot and his gang would follow me until they said I was good enough. So I got scared, and told, and so Hiei followed me home.

Tonight was the night I got to meet the Fighters.

When they came over I had to open the door I was kinda disapointed with the leader (the one who beat Taguro); he was very scrony. Kurama told me to show off with my moves and I got really worked up and my Jagan form showed up, so Hiei had to calm me down. Then we started playing Truth or dare and I had to make out with Kurama. Then we all got drunk and passed out at the apartment. We became good friends; and in the morning we all had hangovers and Yusuke asked me to be on team Urameshi and I said Yes, I wasn't sure what it was but I still said yes.This is what I thought about the team...

Yusuke Urameshi- The leader, definetly very strong, kinda cute

Kazuma Kuwabara- The bully, loses his spirit energy alot, cluts.

Kurama ( Shuichi Minamino)- Bro, very strong, confident, very hot

Hiei Jaganshi- Super strong (I think) super confident, can be mean, VERY HOT!

The team has many mascots like Hiei's sis, Kazuma's Sis, Yusuke's girlfriend, and Botan.Thier very fun to be around and most of them go to my school.

Today was the first training day with the fighters, and I was a little rusty. I would say Hiei is offically my master. He helps with everything that includes fighting.

Then Hiei and me got into sparring and I past out and got a few cuts on my stomach. And woke up on my bed.


	3. The Bad Incounter and the Wrong Choice

**Under the WaterFall**

**Chapter 3: The Incident**

**Kaori's Journal Entry:**The next day I got to skip a few hours at school, because it felt like I had a hangover. School of course was the same , but after school sucked. Kurama made me go get groceries because it was my turn to pay for them. I didn't like the idea because of Sniper, but I could tell Hiei was following me.

Then while I was walking in the middle of the road ( Which was a bad idea) I heard a motorcycle gang. I didn't think anything of it, until I turned around. It was Sniper and his gang of three gothic freaks. I dropped my bags and ran about as fast as Hiei. Then I felt Hiei's spirit energy disappear and I thought No Don't Leave Now. They tried to run me over. I saw an allly-way coming up so I ran down it (bad idea) it was a dead end. I was cornered they were already at the entrance. Sniper got off his bike, and the others stayed at the entrance so no one would see in. Sniper pushed me up against the wall and put his hand up my shirt. I past out for a few minutes and then woke up on the ground. My shirt was completly riped and Sniper was like makeing-out with me I punched him and the gang came over and held me down. Then I saw a shadow of hair and then it was gone. It was Hiei and he already killed the two guys that were holding me down. Then I pushed Sniper off and I got to kill him myself with Hiei's sword.

I past out for about 30 minutes, and I woke up and was being carried. Then I went out again. I woke up and I was under a rose tree(words from author: I know there is no such thing as a rose tree) There was a waterfall in front of me and a saw Hiei take his shirt off and jump in; he started doing laps. I wanted to thank him for practically saving my life. But I didn't know how... then I figured it out. I took off my torn shirt but was still in my purple bra. I walked right into the water without flinching. I got right in front of Hiei's path, and he looked up. Once I kissed him he put his arms around me and he made it deeper, he stopped I said" Don't stop Hiei" He started kissing my neck and he grew fangs so did I... he bit my neck and I did too. We were now offically mates. He took me home to rest I thought; what am I going to tell Kurama. He'll kill me and he'll leave me again. He'll said I stole Hiei. WHAT DO I TELL HIM!


End file.
